


Pippin/Reader

by Quinythepooh



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Switch Pippin, Switch Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinythepooh/pseuds/Quinythepooh
Summary: "What would you like to do when we get home?" "I can think of one thing I want to do."
Relationships: Pippin Took/Reader
Collections: The Hobbit and Lord Of The Rings Imagines





	Pippin/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I use "Monsieur" as a nongendered term, I know that in French it would be considered a masculine term. Also it's been a while since I wrote smut so I'm a little rusty with it. There is a very very brief mention of blood, just thought that I would put that out there.

I lean on Pippin as we make our way back to our hobbit hole, his arm snakes around my waist and he pulls me closer to him, "What would you like to do when we get home?" "I can think of one thing I want to do." he smirks looking down at me, blood rises to my cheeks. He opens the door, I walk into our home I hear the door close, Pippin's hands run down my sides, I turn around placing my hands on the collar of his shirt. I pull him closer to me, connecting our lips my eyes flutter shut, he rests his hands on my waist, he runs his tongue across my bottom lip, I deny him the access that he wants, a low growl emits from his throat, he runs his tongue across my lip, again I deny him what he wants. He breaks away from the kiss, I open my eyes looking up at him innocently, he grabs my hand and leads me into the bedroom, turning to me he lets go of my hand. His eyes rake my figure, "You should know better than to deny me." "I don't know what you mean, I didn't deny you of anything." he bites his lip, "Bed now." I make my way to the bed, he follows me, I turn on my heel and push him onto the bed, getting on top of him I straddle his lap. "And you should know better than try to and dominate me." His eyes widen a little, I smirk leaning in I softly kiss his neck, his breath hitches as I get closer to his sweet spot, he hesitantly places his hands on my waist. I place an open mouthed kiss on his sweet spot, he stiffens under me, slowly I grind my hips in a circular motion. "Y/n." Pippin breaths out, "Hmm." I gently bite his sweet spot, "Please stop teasing, I need you." "Aw Pip, that's all you had to say." I get off of his lap, "Go on, strip for me." he gets up from the bed not looking up at me. He takes his time unbuttoning his vest and shirt, I look at him as I start unbuttoning my shirt, I take off my shirt and let it fall to the floor, I step towards Pippin. My hands meet his chest, "I would suggest hurrying if you want anything." he gasps softly, I drop my hands away from his chest as he hurriedly strips out of the rest of his clothes, I smirk at his reaction. "How adorable. Wait for me on the bed." Pippin makes his way to the bed, crawling to the center of it, I quickly take off the rest of my clothes, I get on the bed crawling towards Pippin. Once more I straddle his lap, I place kisses up the side of his neck, reaching his jaw I nip it, "Please Monsieur." he whimpers quietly, he puts his hands back on my hips. Switching the direction of my kisses, placing wet open mouthed kisses down his neck, I stop momentarily and bite his collar bone, a small moan escapes from his lips. I stop kissing his chest as I get to his nipples, I look into his eyes through my lashes, "Don't." I ignore his warning, keeping eye contact I take his nipple in my mouth, his grip on my hips tightens. I gently run my teeth over the hardening bud, I look into his eyes close halfway, I pull away holding his nipple gently between my teeth, letting his nipple go as I study his face, his brows are slightly furrowed together, his bottom lip is between his teeth, I move on of my hands to his chin, using my thumb I take his lip out of the grip that his teeth hold on it. "No need to do that, love. I don't want you hurting yourself." He opens his eyes all the way, smirking I sit up a little, running my hands down his chest, I gently pinch his nipples, his abdomen tenses I gently twist his nipples, he bites his bottom lip again. "Pup what did I just say?" My voice is stern, he looks up at me with guilt in his eyes, he lets his bottom lip go, "I'm sorry Monsieur. It's just hard not to do it when you make me feel so good." I smirk proudly, "Aw, does it really feel that good?" I pinch his nipples hard, "Yes!" he gasps. 

I move my hands away from his nipples, trailing them down his abdomen, I move back until I am resting on his thighs, "Monsieur?" I drag my nails along his v-line. "Fuck, I can't take this anymore." Pippin growls, mustering up all his strength he flips us over, his lips meet my neck "Pip!" he gently sinks his teeth into the side of my neck. He leave kisses along my neck, making his way down my chest he nips the bottom of my ribs, my back arches trying to get closer to his touch, he lets out a low chuckle, repeating my words from earlier with a smirk plastered on his face. "How adorable." I rest my hands on his shoulders, "Please Master Pippin." he looks up at me through his lashes, "I'm sorry for t-" a moan cuts me off as he takes one of my nipples in his mouth, I dig my nails into his shoulders. "Pip, please stop t..t..teasing." I stammer out the last part, he circles his tongue around the hardened bud, "I'm hardly teasing you, just returning all the thing that you did to me." I buck my hips up, trying to get some sort of friction where I need it most, he bites my nipple as a warning but I don't stop, I grind my hips onto his hardened cock. He pins my hips to the bed, "My my, you are impatient." a high pitched whine leaves my throat, "Beg for it." my eyes widen, a small smile tugs at the sides of his mouth, I shake my head, "Don't make me do that, you know I hate it." "Very well, if you don't want follow my orders than you get nothing." he says, releasing my hips he starts to make his way off of the bed. "Wait," I say in a small voice, he turns to me, "Please Master Pippin, I need you." "Louder!" he climbs back on top of me. "Peregrin, please. I want you to use me for your own satisfaction." That seems to gratify him, slowly he guides himself into me, my hands fly up to his back, "Pip!" he buries his face in the crook of my neck as he slowly thrusts. I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me, he fastens his mouth onto my neck, he sucks dark marks along the side of my neck, "Not too many, I can't cover them all." I moan, instead of responding he bites my sweet spot, a whimper gets caught in my throat. He puts more force and speed into his thrusts, his cock rubs against my g-spot, "Peregrin!" he pulls his head back to look at my face afraid that he hurt me, instead he sees that my face is contorted with pleasure, my mouth falls open allowing moans and whimpers to escape it. He smirks, readjusting so himself so he hits my g-spot with every thrusts, "F.. Fuck Peregrin!" a familiar knot starts to grow in my stomach, I drag my nails down his back, he groans lowly letting his head fall. "You make my name sound so sexy." I run my hands from his back to his chest, gently digging my nails into his pecs, a loud moan emits from his throat, my walls clench around him. "Already close pup?" I whimper in response, he leans down, hot breath hits my neck as he leans closer to my ear. "Well don't hold it back pup, I want to see you come undone." He gently takes the tip of my ear in-between his teeth, my body tenses as the knot in my stomach grows, "P.. Please." I whimper softly, he lets go of my ear knowing what I want him to do, his mouth meets my second sweet spot on my jaw under my ear. He bites into the spot, the knot in my stomach snaps, my body trembles lightly as I ride my orgasm. He licks the bitemark, his thrusts slow and he connects our lips in a heated kiss, his tongue slips into my mouth the faint taste of copper fills my mouth. I move one of my hands to his hair gently tugging on it, he moans into the kiss, I feel him tense above me, he stops thrusting and tries to pull out of me, my legs tighten around his waist. "Y/n, let go of my hips." He breaks away from the kiss, "No. Please don't pull out, I want you to finish in me." my cheeks flush crimson, I don't dare look in his face. He places his thumb and index finger on my chin, turning my head towards him, "Are you sure?" his voice is soft, I look up into his eyes and nod. "Yes I'm sure. Please, Peregrin." "Anything for you, pup." My lips curl into a small smile, he starts to thrust again harshly snapping his hips against mine, our moans marry together. The room is filled with moans, and the occasional sound of skin meeting skin. I feel him tense above me again, I move my hands to the sides of his neck, bringing his head towards me, my lips greet his neck with an open mouthed kiss, he breathing becomes heavy as his thrusts become sloppy. I bite his sweet spot hard, a small amount of blood flows into my mouth, his body shudders I feel a warmth fill my insides, I lick the bitemark and hide my face in his chest. He stops thrusting, my legs go slack, he slowly pulls out of me then lays down next to me. 

I put my hand on his stomach, he wraps an arm around me and brings me closer to his side, I rest my head on his shoulder. "That was amazing." I pant, Pippin looks down at me smiling, "Yes it was.... Was I too rough?" "No, you could never be too rough and if you ever get too rough I wouldn't mind." he puts his hand in my hair and gently starts to play with the y/h/c curls. "I'm glad to hear that." I kiss his chest, "I love you, Peregrin Took." he tenses a little, "And I love you, Y/n Y/l/n. But please don't call me Peregrin." I look up at him innocently. "But I thought I made your name sound so sexy." He groans hearing me repeat his words, "You do make it sound sexy, it's just.." he trails off, "It turns you on." he nods, embarrassed. "Hey, there is no need to be embarrassed. I think it's adorable." He mumbles something under his breath, I hook one leg over his waist and sit up on his lap. "What was that?" "It was nothing." "Sure, now I'll ask again. What did you mumble," I lean down and breathily whisper. "Peregrin?"


End file.
